Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises
Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises sind die Hauptgegner der 4. Staffel. Überblick Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises sind eine Gruppe von vier Magiern, die als Feenjäger in die Geschichte eingegangen sind: Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos und Duman. Ihr Ziel ist es mittels der Kräfte der Natur die Welt beherrschen. Als sie ihre Feenjagd begannen, schützen sie sich mit einem mächtigen Zauber, der sie gegen Feenmagie immun machte und fingen an die Erdenfeen nach und nach gefangen zu nehmen. Ihre mächtigste Waffe dabei ist der namensgebende Schwarze Kreis. Durch die Magie aus den Feenflügeln wurden die Hexer immer mächtiger, sodass auch die Königin der Erdenfeen, Morgana, und ihre Großfeen nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnten. So gewann Ogron und die Magie verwand von der Erde. Doch sie übersahen dabei eine Fee, die zu jung war, als dass sich ihre Magie schon gezeigt hätte: Roxy. Als die Hexer herausfanden, dass ihnen eine Fee entkommen war, begannen sie erneut ihre Jagd. Doch dieses Mal müssen sie sich mit den Winx auseinandersetzen, die Roxy beschützen. Magische Fähigkeiten Jeder Hexer hat seine eigene spezielle Magie: * Ogron ist gegen magische Abgriffe immun, da er in der Lage ist diese Angriffe zu absorbieren und auf seine Gegner zurückzuschleudern. * Anagan kann sich superschnell bewegen. * Duman ist ein Gestaltwandler und kann sich teleportieren. * Gantlos kann mit die Erde amnipulieren, ebenso wie Geräusche und Schallwellen. Zusätzlich sind sie durch einen speziellen Zauber immun gegen Feenmagie. Allerdings sind die Believix-Kräfte der Winx stärker als dieser Zauber und sie können damit gegen die Hexer kämpfen. Schwarzer Kreis Gemeinsam nutzen die die Macht des Schwarzen Kreises, um damit Erdenfeen gefangen zu nehmen und einzusperren. Dazu müssen sie selbst einen Kreis bilden und ihr Opfer in die Mitte nehmen. Winx Club Vergangenheit und ihre Großfeen.]] Vor langer Zeit begannen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises die Große Feenjagd, um die Magie der Erde zu erobern. Sie fingen alle Feen der Erde ein, stahlen ihre Kräfte und rissen nacheinander ihre Flügel ab. Sie erschufen einen Zauber, der der Magie der Feen widerstehen und sie enthalten würde. Sie wurden stark genug, um die Feenkönigin zu besiegen, und nicht einmal die Großfeen konnten gegen sie gewinnen. Der Verlust der Feenmagie ließ die Erde ohne Schutz und die Dunkelheit fiel auf den Planeten. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten war, dass sie eine letzte Erdenfee übersehen hatten, da sie noch zu jung war um ihre Magie zu zeigen. Staffel 4 entdeckt das Gemälde der Hexer im Saal der Verzauberungen.]] Das erste Mal sind die Hexer in der Folge "Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises" im Saal der Verzauberungen zu sehen. Dort hängt ein Gemälde von ihnen. Als Bloom wissen will, wer sie sind, tut Miss Faragonda sie als unwichtig ab. Einen Tag später erscheinen sie jedoch mitten in Alfea. Flora bietet ihnen ihre Hilfe an und Ogron erklärt, dass sie Bloom suchen und alte Freunde von ihr sind. Da Flora alle Freunde von Bloom kennt, verweigert sie ihre Hilfe. Ogron nimmt sie daraufhin gefangen und schickt die anderen drei Hexer los Bloom zu suchen. Die erscheint kurz darauf im Innenhof, wo es zum Kampf zwischen den Winx und den Hexern kommt. Doch die Winx kommen mit ihren Enchantix-Kräften nicht gegen die Hexer an, da sie immun gegen Feenmagie sind. Als die Winx geschwächt sind, aktivieren die Hexer den Schwarzen Kreis und saugen Bloom darin ein. Doch Bloom wird vom Schwarzen Kreis abgewiesen. Sie ist nicht die Fee, die sie gesucht haben. Daraufhin verschwinden die Hexer wieder. Später erklärt Miss Faragonda den Winx, dass die Hexer Feenjäger sind und aus der dunkelsten Zeit der Erdenfeen stammen. In der Folge "Der Lebensbaum" sind sie nicht direkt zu sehen, jedoch erzählt Miss Faragona den Winx von den Hexern und ihrer Jagd auf die Erdenfeen. an.]] Die Hexer kommen erst in der Folge "Musik und Kuscheltiere" in Gardenia an. Dort verbreiten sie direkt Chaos und greifen zwei hilfsbereite Polizisten an. Später beobachten sie die Winx, wie sie ihren Laden Love & Pet frisch eröffnet haben und wissen, dass die Mädchen abends in die Frutti Music Bar gehen. Dort bekommen sie mit, die die Winx die letzte Erdenfee gefunden haben. Vor der Bar warten sie auf das Mädchen und greifen es an. Die Winx verwandeln sich und es kommt zum Kampf. Doch die Mädchen können nichts gegen die Hexer ausrichten und diesen gelingt es, dass Mädchen im Schwarzen Kreis gefangen zu nehmen. Dieses wird jedoch vom Schwarzen Kreis abgestoßen, da es nicht die letzte Erdenfee ist. Die Hexer verschwinden, als sie merken, dass sie mit dem weiteren Kampf nur Zeit verschwenden. Um die Winx auszuschalten, denken sich die Hexer in der Folge "Mitzis Geschenk" etwas besonderes aus. Sie verschaffen sich Zutritt zum Laden der Winx und belegen die Feenkuscheltiere mit einem dunklen Zauber, der sie in Monster verwandelt, sobald sie hunger bekommen. Später am Tag zeigt der Zauber seine Wirkung und die Winx müssen nun gegen ihre eigenen Kuscheltiere kämpfen. Um kein schlechtes Licht auf den Laden zu werfen, bringen die Winx die Kuscheltiere an einen anderen Ort. Die Hexer beobachten sie dabei und sabotieren all ihre Versuche, die Kuscheltiere zu beherrschen. Als die Spezialisten auftauchen und den Winx helfen, die Kuscheltiere zu füttern, löst sich auf der dunkle Zauber auf. Die Hexer verschwinden anschließend. Die Winx haben in der Folge "Eine Fee in Gefahr" endlich die richtige letzte Erdenfee ausfindig gemacht: Roxy. Auch die Hexer erfahren davon und lauern Roxy auf, als diese vor den Winx davon läuft. Die Jagd auf Roxy beginnt damit. Sie schafft es zwar immer wieder zu entkommen, ist jedoch nie ganz in Sicherheit. Als Roxy erneut gefangen genommen wurde, fleht sie die Winx an ihr zu Helfen. Sie schenkt den Mädchen ihren Glauben an Magie und Feen, wodurch die Winx die nächste Magiestufe erreichen: Believix. Doch trotz der neuen Stärke haben die Winx immer noch Probleme gegen die Hexer anzukommen. Die Jagd auf Roxy setzt sich durch die Stadt fort. Erst als die Spezialisten unterstützend eingreifen, sind die Hexer zu geschwächt um die Jagd für den Moment fortzusetzen. Als sich die Winx zusammen mit Roxy in der Folge "Der Weiße Kreis" auf den Weg zu einer Farm aus Roxys Kindheit machen, werden sie von den Hexern überwacht und später auch angegriffen. Auf der Farm entdeckt Roxy den letzten Weißen Kreis und Ogron will ihn an sich nehmen, doch der Weiße Kreis stößt ihn ab. Roxy nutzt den Weißen Kreis und ruft die Tiere des Waldes und des Himmels zu sich um ihr zu Helfen. Durch den Weißen Kreis ist sie zu stark für die Hexer und diese verschwinden. Damit die Hexer an Roxy herankommen, müssen sie zunächst den Weißen Kreis loswerden. Dieser befindet sich aktuell bei den Winx, doch Bloom übergibt ihn später Roxy. Aus dem Weißen Kreis spricht jedoch eine der gefangenen Feen zu Roxy: Nebula. Sie übernimmt Roxys Körper und macht Jagd auf die Hexer um sich an diesen zu rächen. Da sie sehr mächtig ist, setzt sie den Hexern stark zu, sodass diese irgendwann fliehen müssen. Den Winx gelingt es später Nebulas Einfluss von Roxy zu nehmen. In der Folge "Musas Lied" versuchen die Hexer erneut in den Besitz des Weißen Kreises zu kommen. Bloom hat ihn wieder an sich genommen und deswegen stellen die Hexer den Winx eine Falle. Sie setzen ein Wohnhaus in Brand zu dem die Winx kommen um den Leuten zu helfen. Es kommt zum Kampf im brennenden Gebäude. Als die Winx einen Hilferuf wahrnehmen, reicht es Bloom. Sie setzt all ihre Kraft frei. Die Hexer verschwinden darauf und nehmen auch das Feuer mit, dass sie gelegt haben. Weiteres folgt... Mit Roxys Hilfe finden die Winx den versiegelten Palast der Erdenfeen und können ihn aufbrechen. Dabei machen sie die überraschende Entdeckung, dass die Feen eingeschlossen überlebt haben. Doch die Erdenfeen sind wütend über die lange Gefangenschaft, aber auch darüber, dass ihnen kein Mensch geholfen hat. In ihrer Wut bekämpfen sie nicht nur die Hexer, sondern richten überall auf Erden Schaden an. Die Hexer können so viel Macht nichts entgegen stellen und verstecken sich. Als sie keinen Ausweg mehr sehen, liefern sie sich den Winx aus. Sie übergeben Bloom den Schwarzen Kreis und begeben sich in die Obhut von Sibylla, der Großfee der Gerechtigkeit, bis Morgana ein Urteil sprechen will. Doch Duman ist krank und auch Sibylla kann ihm nicht helfen, Nabu probiert es und nimmt ihn mit nach Gardenia. Doch Dumans Magie ist außer Kontrolle und ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig als Duman zu töten. Die Hexer eröffnen, dass sie die ganze Zeit einen Hinterhalt geplant haben. Sie versuchen erneut alle Erdenfeen gefangen zu nehmen. In dem darausfolgenden Kampf wird Nabu getötet und die einzige Chance in zu Retten wird von den Hexern vereitelt. Layla schließt sich den Rachefeen an und macht mit ihnen gemeinsam Jagd auf die Hexer. DIe Jagd geht bis in die Omega-Dimension, wo die Hexer entgültig gefangen werden. Comics Staffel 4= Folgt... |-| Staffel 6= Folgt... |-| Staffel 7= Folgt... Trivia * In der 1. Staffel meint Miss Faragonda, dass die Erdenfeen schon seit Jahrhunderten verschwunden sein sollten. Tatsächlich verschwanden die letzten Erdenfeen und die Magie erst 17 Jahre vor der 4. Staffel von der Erde. * Es ist unklar, wieso die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises weder das Selkiedorf, noch Eldora und Selina aufgespürt haben, obwohl sie sich auf der Erde befanden. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Comics Staffel 4 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 6 Kategorie:Comics Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises Kategorie:Erde bg:Магьосниците от Черния кръг ca:Els Mags del Cercle Negre cs:Kouzelníci Černého kruhu en:Wizards of the Black Circle eo:La Magiistoj de la Nigra Cirklo es:Hechiceros del Círculo Negro gl:Os Feiticeiros do Círculo Negro hr:Čarobnjaci Crnog Kruga it:Stregoni del Cerchio Nero oc:Los Mascs del Cercle Negre pt:Os Feiticeiros do Círculo Negro pt-br:Os Bruxos do Círculo Negro ro:Vrăjitorii Cercului Negru ru:Маги Чёрного Круга sr:Чаробњаци Црног Круга uk:Маги Чорного Кола